bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zabimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Zabimaru. is the manifested spirit of Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline Zabimaru's spirit takes the form of a fully grown woman attached to a small boy by a black chain around her waist and a collar on his neck. The female has green fur covering most of her body, save for her inner abdomen and chest and resembles the Arrancar Apache in her Resurrección. She has green eyes, long, rose-colored hair (the same color that appears on Renji during his Bankai) that goes past her knees with markings on her hair similar to Renji's tattoos and a beauty mark located on her left breast. Additionally, she speaks with an almost masculine voice. The boy has green eyes, jaw-length pink hair and wears a robe that reveals much of his stomach, with long sleeves that extend well past his hands, similar to a priest. He has a snake's tail which he can balance on to hang in the air. The two are shown to have fangs and a tendency to argue with each other, with the woman calling the boy "Snakey" and the boy calling her "Chimpette." Synopsis They first appear when several Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. They are then last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach Episode 230 They seemingly end the main skirmish by appearing in Bankai form and using Hikōtsu Taihō.Bleach Episode 231 Later on, the two appear while Renji is searching for Byakuya Kuchiki. After having to introduce themselves as Renji did not automatically recognize them, they engaged in a brief fight with Renji (and at times, each other). When asked why they are fighting, the two explain that they heard a voice telling them to act based on their instincts, which for them is to fight. They seem to switch positions and hurl each other at the enemy with each exchange of the Zanpakutō. During the fight Zabimaru seems to hold the advantage over Renji, that is until Renji releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai much to their amazement. After they continue their battle with Renji, now equipped with his Shikai, they admit they are now impressed, and release their Bankai via the snake-boy transforming into the massive snake. They then manage to overwhelm and disarm Renji, causing them to think they are the winners. Renji proceeds to change battle tactics by using kido. They manage to grab Renji's sword and charge at him for the kill, but Renji uses the special ability of his Shikai to defeat them, thus reverting them to their sword form. After their defeat, they tell Renji they have come to their senses, and won't attack him again. Powers and Abilites Expert Swordsmen: Both spirits have shown in their battle with Renji to efficiently use their weapon against Renji, who is himself a masterful swordsmen. Enhanced Speed and Strength: 'Both spirits have been shown to be stronger and faster then one would assume. The snake-boy was even able to effortlessly beat Renji to the ground. They could also easily toss each other around by the chain connecting them. '''Effective Team-work: '''Despite their constant arguments with each other, they have been shown to work together with no flaws. Zabimaru can summon the sword of their Shikai state: an even longer six-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily. Zabimaru can also transport the sword between the two of them, even during battle, in order to confuse and overwhelm their opponent. They can also extend their sword's range by swinging each other by the chain that connects them. *[[Bankai|'Bankai]]: Hihiō Zabimaru (狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail): In Bankai form, the snake-boy transforms into a massive skeletal snake with a red mane, while the baboon-lady wields him the same way Renji does. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snakes vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of the Shikai segments. :Special Ability: Zabimaru also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: :*"Hikōtsu Taihō" (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon): The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. Zabimaru shows that it can fire more than one blast at a time. Trivia *Given the fact that Zabimaru had previously appeared in the series as a nue (a Japanese chimera in the form of a baboon with a snake's head for a tail), it is unknown what this dual, humanoid manifestation implies. The female represents the baboon part, as she is covered in fur, as well as runs like a monkey, while the young boy represents the snake, as his face appears similar to the snake tail of Zabimaru's nue form. In a recent episode, Renji appears confused as to why the two are in human form instead of the ape-like form previously seen, implying that the human form of a Zanpakutō might not be usually seen. *Zabimaru's appearance is similar of an omake from both the anime and the manga, when Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave out a pamphlet to Renji and Hisagi to alter a Zanpakutō. One of the choices involved changing the Zanpakutō's gender, which both were amazed by and which Renji comically asked Mayuri to do. In the background during the final scenes of the omake, a pair of large breasts with a beauty mark located on the left breast appeared, and they were somewhat covered by a green coat with a name tag on it that said "Zabimaru." However, it is assumed that this change never happened, as Renji does not recognize Zabimaru upon seeing her and is also confused as to how Zabimaru took a human form when it was originally a baboon with a snake tail. References Navigation es:Zabimaru (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters